The present invention encompasses an article designed to bleach fabrics in an automatic dryer. More specifically, the article herein comprises a porous receptacle releasably containing a solid, substantially dry, activated peroxygen bleach composition. The article releases the bleach composition in a controlled manner, and is especially adapted for use in an automatic dryer.
Fabric treating processes and compositions designed to provide desirable functional and aesthetic benefits to fabrics are conventionally employed in a washing machine. Thus, fabric sizings and softening agents, fabric bleaches and brighteners, and the like, are most commonly formulated and provided as compositions designed for use either in an aqueous laundering liquor or in an aqueous rinse bath. More recently, the treatment of fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer has been shown to be effective means for imparting desirable properties thereto. For example, it is becoming common to soften fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer rather than during the rinse cycle of a laundering operation.
The most familiar method for bleaching fabrics to remove stains, especially in the context of a home laundering operation, is to add an oxidizing bleach directly to the laundering liquor. Liquid hypochlorite solutions are most commonly employed, but solid peroxygen bleaches are also commercially available. Such bleaches are designed for addition to the laundering bath in conjunction with the detergent, and perform their desired bleaching action concurrently with fabric laundering.
The concurrently filed patent application of Diehl and Edwards, Ser. No. 437,569, filed Jan. 29, 1974, incorporated herein by reference, discloses certain solid, dryer-added bleaches which provide substantial bleaching superiority over dry bleaching compositions employed in a laundering liquor. In use, it is preferred that dryer-added bleaches be quickly and evenly dispensed onto the damp fabrics being dried to insure that safe, even and effective bleaching is obtained. Accordingly, a convenient dispensing means to achieve even dispersion is desirable.
U.S. Pat. 3,701,202 discloses a dispensing article for use in an automatic clothes dryer and suggests that fabrics may be softened, bleached, and otherwise desirably treated in the dryer by means of such an article. However, this patent relates to dispensers designed for mounting on the dryer drum and does not suggest the article herein nor operable compositions which can be employed in such articles. See also, U.S. Pat. 3,180,037.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article designed to achieve through-the-dryer fabric bleaching.
It is another object herein to provide an article which provides controlled release of dryer-bleaching compositions especially adapted for use in conjunction with the limited amount of water available as a reaction medium in an automatic clothes dryer.
These and other objects are obtained herein as will be seen from the following disclosure.